Avengers of Auradon
by Raptor2216
Summary: After the events of Descendants 2, everyone thought that life would go back to normal. Until news arrived that children from the so called "land of heroes" would be coming to Auradon. Soon, Auradon Prep will be home to children of superheroes and supervillains, and be caught in the sights of a plan of the most powerful villain of all time. Technically Descendants/Marvel/DC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody. I know I have a lot of stories I'm working on right now, and I don't need to start a new one, but given that Cameron Boyce died earlier this week, I thought it was a good time to post it as a memorial to him.**

**So, the idea for this story first came to me about a year and a half ago, when I watched Descendants and the movie Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow in the same week. So, in this story, there is another country in the same world as Auradon, where a number of Marvel and DC heroes live. I decided to include DC heroes since some of my favorite comic book heroes are from DC. But, Marvel characters and plot devices are gonna much bigger part of this than anything from DC, hence why its Descendants and Avengers. The concept will feature some children of Marvel/DC heroes and villains coming to Auradon Prep, and will also include the parents of the villain kids.**

**This first chapter is just to get it started. You'll get the identities of the heroes and villains whose kids are coming to Auradon. They won't actually show up for until next chapter.**

**Let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 1- New Students

Mal laughs as Ben feeds her a strawberry. It's lunch period, and since Ben didn't have anything to do for the afternoon, he decided to join the gang for lunch.

Across the table, Evie is chatting with Jane about a new dress that she designed recently, while Carlos, Jay, and Lonnie are all talking about the fencing team. Mal and Ben are just lost in their own little world.

Mal giggles a bit as Ben moves her hair out of her face. "How was your art class?" he asks.

"Good. It was really nice today. Got an A on my project," Mall says in response.

"On that painting of the two of us on my balcony?" Ben asks.

"Of course," Mal says with a smile.

Ben smiles back at her. Suddenly, Lumierre walks up to the gang. "My apologies for disturbing your lunch. But King Benjamin, your parents wished to see you and Mal in your father's study," he says politely.

Ben looks at Lumierre for a moment before nodding. "Sure. Come on guys," he says, inviting everybody to come along. Everybody starts getting up to follow Ben. Lumierre, looking as if he expected this, simply smiles and starts walking off in the direction of Beast's study. The kids all follow him.

"What do you think that your dad wants?" Mal asks her boyfriend, clutching his hand tightly.

"I don't know. But the last time he called me to his study for a chat was when he told me I was gonna be crowned king. So, I'm guessing this is something big," Ben replies.

The rest of the journey to the study is quiet. When they get there, Lumierre opens the door for them, and they all walk in. Lumierre closes the door behind them.

Beast and Belle are both sitting in armchairs in the corner, having a cup of tea. When they see their guests, they put the cups down and stand up. "Son. I called for just you and Mal. Then again, I should expect this by now that you'd bring your whole gang," Beast says with a smile.

"And actually, I think it's good. This news will get out soon enough, so it'll be nice for them to hear it now," Belle adds.

Everyone feels a little confused and intrigued. Then Beast asks, "I am assuming all of you know the stories of the great country of Wakanda?"

Several eyebrows go up. Everyone there knows the stories of Wakanda, Auradon's neighboring country, home to the world's greatest heroes. Legendary heroes such as Iron Man, Captain America, and Wakanda's king, the Black Panther. A country also plagued by the most powerful villains in the world. Originally, Wakanda had been a number of smaller countries. But, after heroes rallied under the Black Panther to stop all the villains plaguing the nation and sealing them away on an island, named Ryker's Island after the man who suggested it as a holding place. After that, the smaller countries had all united under the name of the Black Panther's kingdom, Wakanda.

Ben is the one who speaks up. "Of course father. We all know the stories But even though they're allies, Auradon and Wakanda haven't had much to do with each other except minor trade in recent years. Why are you bringing them up?"

"Because. A few days ago, I was contacted by King T'Challa of Wakanda. Apparently, the Wakandans were inspired by our efforts to bring children from the Isle to Auradon Prep. They decided to do the same thing with children of villains imprisoned on Ryker's island. Unfortunately, this decision came right around the time they began a war against a terrorist organization called HYDRA. So, King T'Challa asked if Auradon Prep would be willing to accept some of the children of Wakanda's heroes, and the children from Ryker's Island. I agreed. So, there will be ten of them arriving in a few days," Beast explains.

Everyone's eyes go wide, very surprised at this development. Despite the close alliance between Auradon and Wakanda, there was not much travel between the two countries. None of them ever thought they might get to meet some of the legendary heroes of Wakanda or their children.

Carlos is the one who breaks the silence. "Who-who's coming?" he asks.

Beast smiles. "Five children of heroes. The son of the Black Panther. The son of Captain America. The daughter of the Flash. The son of the Green Arrow. And the son of Mr. Fantastic and the Invisible Woman. And…five children of villains. The son of Erik Killmonger. The son of Baron Zemo. The son of the Reverse Flash. The daughter of Ra's al Ghul. And the son of Doctor Doom."

At the mention of that last name, everyone gets a chill. Doctor Doom is the most infamous of all villains to have plagued Wakanda. He was so powerful he nearly defeated Black Panther and the legendary Avengers on his own. It took everything they had to defeat him.

Beast continues. "They will be arriving here in four days. They will be escorted by Captain America himself. I hope you will all be here with me and Belle to welcome them."

Now, everyone's eyes light up again. Captain America is one the most famous of Wakanda's heroes. Originally the champion of sorts of America, one of Wakanda's states, he helped Black Panther lead the Avengers to victory over the villains that plagued Wakanda, and later Doctor Doom.

"Of course, Dad!" Ben says excitedly.

Beast smiles. "Alright then. You're free to go. We'll talk more the night before they get here," he says.

Ben nods, then walks out, and everyone follows him. Once outside, they all turn to each other, very excited.

"We're gonna get to meet Captain America!" Jane says excitedly.

"I know. And the kids of some of the greatest heroes in the world. How lucky are we?!" Carlos adds.

Ben smiles and says, "Well, everybody. We have a few days. Let's get ready to welcome Wakanda's next generation." This draws a cheer, everyone very excited.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked it.**

**It took me a while to choose the heroea and villains. I wanted pairs that matched, and this is what I eventually came up with. Let me knows any other Marvel/DC heroes or villains you'd like to see make cameos in this. Also, there will be a pairing between the hero and villain kids.**

**Next chapter should be up within the week. And I plan for it to be the arrival of the Wakandans in Auradon. Until then, please review and tell me what you think of this story idea. Also, let me know any changes you may want to see to the lineup of kids coming. I'm open to changing.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Wakandans Arrive

**Hey, everybody. Back with Chapter 2.**

**So, I'm glad those who have read this so far seem to be enjoying it. I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**Let's get to the chapter.**

**Green Hal37**: Well, I consider Doctor Doom and Reverse Flash having children about as likely as Maleficent having a child, so since that happened, why not? Also, I'm leaving the villain kids other parents anonymous. We only know one parent of the Villain Kids we've already seen in the Descendants series, so I'm sticking with that here. And yeah, I do kinda agree that the Next Avengers Ultron was better.

* * *

Chapter 2- The Wakandans Arrive

The Friday following Beast's meeting with Ben and Mal and their friends is a big day at Auradon Prep. It's the day when the envoy from Wakanda is due to arrive.

Most of the students and faculty from Auradon Prep, along with Beast and Belle and a few princes and princesses from the kingdom, have gathered at a field designated as the landing spot, as the Wakandans will be. Snow White is providing coverage of the event.

From their spot on a small platform close to the landing spots, Mal and Ben are both waiting anxiously, hand in hand. The rest of the gang is waiting behind them, along with Beast and Belle, except for Doug, who is with the marching band.

"Oh my goodness, I'm really starting to get excited," Mal says happily.

"So am I. It's gonna be so exciting to have them here," Ben says.

"How long until they get here?" Evie asks out loud.

"I spoke to King T'Challa. Given the time right now, they should be arriving any minute now," Beast responds.

Everyone looks around for any sign of the Wakandans. For several more moments, the crowd is relatively silent. Then, Carlos speaks up and asks, "What's that sound?"

Everyone listens harder, and hear a slight, distant roar. Looking in the direction the sound is coming from, they see two dark shapes approaching fast from the east.

The crowd excitedly watches as the shapes approach at high speed. As they reach the field, they rapidly slow to a hover, and everyone gets a good look at them. Two aircraft of a design that many of them recognize from photos. Quinjets. The standard military aircraft of the Wakandans. And these are special variants used by Wakanda's heroes, particularly the famous Avengers.

The two Quinjets rotate in mid-air so the rear of the jets is facing the platform where Ben and his entourage are standing, then slowly lower from the sky and gently touch down. Once their wheels are on the ground, the engines begin to shut down.

Everyone is grinning. At a signal from Doug, the marching band beings playing the national anthem of Wakanda. As the anthem begins, the rear ramp of one of the Quinjets lowers. Once it lowers fully, 6 people come walking down the ramp. While 5 of them are teenagers that nobody recognizes. But the man in front in the red, white and blue uniform, with a round shield on his back, is someone everybody knows. Captain America.

Everyone begins to cheer and clap as Captain America leads the five teens over to the platform where Ben and his entourage are waiting. Once they reach the platform, Captain America stops short and salutes Ben. "King Ben," he says in greeting.

Ben nods. "Captain Rogers," he says.

"It's a pleasure to meet you at last," Cap says. He then turns to Beast and Belle. "Beast. Belle. Good to see you again."

"You too, Captain," Beast responds as Belle smiles.

'Welcome to Auradon, Captain Rogers. Maybe you can introduce your companions," Ben suggests with a smile.

Cap smiles as well. "Of course," he says. He then turns to the kids. He first gestures to a black skinned boy wearing a traditional nobleman's robe from Wakanda itself, and with a necklace of what look like metal claws around his neck. "This is Azari, son of King T'Challa, the Black Panther."

Azari nods and says, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty."

Ben smiles. "The same to you, Your Majesty," he replies making Azari smile.

Cap then turns to a young man dressed in a dark green outfit, and with a bow and quiver of arrows on his back. "This is Conner Queen, son of Oliver Queen, the Green Arrow." Conner steps forward and bows to Ben briefly.

"Nora Allen, daughter of Barry Allen, the Flash," Cap says as he gestures to the only girl in the group, who's wearing a red outfit. Nora steps forward, smiling broadly and bowing to Ben.

Cap turns to another boy and says, "This is Franklin Richards, son of Mr. Fantastic and Invisible Woman." Franklin, who's wearing a blue shirt bows to Ben as well.

Finally, Cap turns to the last boy, who's wearing a red and white shirt and blue jeans, and wearing a strange device on his arm. With pride, Cap says, "And my own son, James Rogers." James bows to Ben.

"It is a great pleasure to meet all of you. We're very excited to have you all here. But, where are the other five?" Ben says, ending by directing his question at Cap.

Cap smiles, right as the ramp of the second Quinjet lowers. Once it finishes, another group of six walk down the ramp. There are several mutters and exclamations from the crowd, as the man leading the group is man that seems to be covered in blue fur, and has a pointed tail.

As the group reaches the platform, Ben asks, "Who is this blue gentleman?"

"This is Kurt Wagner. AKA Nightcrawler. He's one of the chiefs of Wakanda's intelligence service. King T'Challa assigned him to help me escort the kids here today," Cap says.

"It is an honor to meet you all," Nightcrawler greets in a heavily accented voice.

Ben nods, then looks at the kids who followed Nightcrawler off the second Quinjet. "Can you introduce your other companions, Captain?" he asks Cap.

Cap nods and looks at the first boy, a black boy a little taller thsn Azari, dressed in a black outfit, with a hint of gold around his neck, hidden under his shift. "This is N'Jara, son of Erik Killmonger," Cap says. N'Jara smirks at Ben and the others.

He then turns to a boy dressed in a purple shirt and a sword belted at his waist. "This is Gunther Zemo. Son of Baron Helmut Zemo," he says. Gunther just stands there, while glaring a bit at Cap.

Cap then turns to the only girl in the group, who has a bow and arrows on her back, and a sword at her waist. "This is Nyssa al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul," Cap says Nyssa nods somewhat respectfully.

Cap then turns to a boy dressed in a yellow jacket. "This is Solomon Thawne, son of Eobard Thawne, the Reverse Flash." Solomon smirks arrogantly as he nods once.

Then, Cap turns to the lastg boy, who is wearing some kind of armor, and a green cloak. "And this is Alexander von Doom, son of Doctor Doom." Alex just stands there, impassive.

Ben nods again, then says, "Well, on behalf of all of Auradon, I welcome you. Why don't you grab all your things and we'll be on our way over to Auradon Prep." The kids all nod and move to gather their things, which have brought been brought over by a handful of men in suits. At Ben's direction, they all head towards several limousines and a truck. All of the Wakandans' belonging are loaded into the truck before everybody climbs into the limos. The people from Auradon, and Captain America, all gather into one limo, the hero kids get into a second limo, and Nightcrawler and the villain kids hop into a third limo. Together, the three limousines, followed by the truck, set off for Auradon Prep.

As they drive along the road to the school, in the lead limo, Cap turns to Beast and says softly, "I have something I need to discuss with you in private once we reach the school." Beast nods in understanding. Cap nods too, then looks out the window to watch the passing scenery.

* * *

**I'll end there. We'll get through the rest of the introduction to the Wakandan kids next chapter, and Cap's talk with Beast.**

**As some of you know, I've started assigning actors and actresses to my OCs in all my stories if I can. I'm doing the same here. For reference for the heroes and villains themselves, imagine them played by the actors and actrreses who portrayed them in the MCU or Arrowverse. The exception being those who haven't yet been in the MCU or Arrowverse. Right now, that means just Nightcrawler, who I just imagine being portrayed by the same person who played him in the second X-Men movie.**

**As for the actors I imagine playing the kids, here's the list: Azari played by Roshon Fegan; James portrayed by Logan Lerman; Conner played by Colton Haynes (thought that would be funny); Nora portrayed by Miranda Cosgrove; Franklin portrayed by Uriah Shelton; N'Jara portrayed by Jaden Smith; Gunther portrayed by Jake Abel; Nyssa portrayed by Paris Berelc; Solomon portrayed by Zachary Gordon; and Alex portrayed by Dylan Minnette. I know some of these actors and actresses are a little older. But, I also imagine the kids being 18 or even 19, not 16 like the kids from Auradon.**

**Well, let me know what you think of this chapter. I know it may not have been too exciting. But, I hope you like it. Please, please leave a review and let me know what you think of this so far, and any more Marvel or DC heroes you want to see make a cameo. And stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3- Secrets

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**This one will feature a little more interaction between the Auradonians and Wakandans, and introduce a major plot device.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Willdawg992003**: I do know Franklin is nearly omnipotent. But, in this, he's not gonna have the exact same power base. He'll have some of his powers from the omics, but not all. Just to make it a bit more fair. Yes, his mother is still Storm, but in this, he won't really have as much of a handle on his electric powers. As for introducing Logan's daughter Laura, the answer is: maybe in the future. I do plan on this being a series.

* * *

Chapter 3- Secrets

It's still early afternoon with when the limousines pull up to Auradon Prep. The Auradonians get out of their limo with Captain America, and the Wakandans get out of their limos.

Fairy Godmother is waiting for them. "Welcome to Auradon Prep, children. It is our great honor to have you as students here. We hope that you will enjoy your stay here until you return to Wakanda."

She then looks at Solomon. "Also, I have been asked to inform you all. Due to the nature of a speedster's powers, we have placed enchantments on every dorm room in the castle and other various rooms, preventing anyone from phasing in."

Solomon seems to deflate a little bit, obviously he won't be able to use his speed for mischief like he thought. Nora giggles, drawing a glare from Solomon.

Seeing this, and seeking to avoid a speedster fight, Fairy Godmother speaks back up. "Now, if you will all follow King Ben and Mal, they will show you various things you need to know. I will see you later," she says before she, Belle, Beast, and Cap all head off for their private meeting.

"Well, follow me. Let's show you around," Ben says cheerfully. He and Mal then head off towards the main entrance. Evie, Jay and Carlos stay with them, following at the rear of the group.

As they enter the school, Ben says, "So, you'll all be in dorms for two. Evie hear has envelopes with your room numbers and room keys." Evie then hands out the envelopes.

"Now, your schedules have already been made. For those of your who have come from Ryker's Island, you'll be taking a Goodness class as well, similar to the class me and my friends took when we first came to Auradon," Mal explains.

"Carlos here has your schedules," Ben says as Carlos pulls out a file from his bag, which contains all the schedules.

"Do we have any time to train and exercise?" Gunther asks with a slight accent.

"Yes. You have a specific time slot each day you can use for training and exercise," Ben says.

"For those of you who are interested, the tourney season will be starting up soon. We are looking for new players, and would love to see some of your try out for the team," Jay adds. James, Gunther, N'Jara, and Conner all look interested in that.

"Now, classes start next Monday. Until then, feel free to use your time as you see fit to get familiar with this place and your classmates. For now, please feel free to take your things to your dorms and start unpacking. Once you're all done, come meet us here in the foyer, and we'll take you on a tour of the school and the grounds," Ben says.

"Thank you, King Ben. We are grateful for your hospitality. We'll be back before long," Azari says. At his word, the group disperses, going out to grab their belongings and bring them inside.

Ben, Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay all look at each other. "Well, what do you think?" Jay asks.

"This is gonna be interesting having them here. I think the heroes kids are gonna fit in rather quick. And hopefully, everybody's learned their listen about accepting villain kids into school. Because I think the kids from Ryker's Island are gonna have a harder time fitting in than us," Mal responds.

* * *

(Azari and Franklin's room)

As Azari and Franklin walk into their dorm room, they take a moment to admire the furnishings.

"I think we're really gonna like it here in Auradon. What do you think?" Franklin asks.

"I think so. However, I worry about our enemies' children. I agree with my father's choice to allow them to come here, but that does not eliminate my worry," Azari says. Franklin nods in reponse. The two then begin unpacking.

* * *

(James and Conner's room)

"Well, this is gonna be exciting. Were finally roommates!" James exclaims as he and Conner walk into their dorm.

"Yeah, man!" Conner says as he gives James a high five.

As they head to unpack, Conner looks at James and says, "Do you think King T'Challa was thinking clearly when he decided let villain kids come with us?"

"Honestly, I don't. I think he got too convinced it would work after what happened here. And maybe it will work. But I still don't trust them," James responds.

"Yeah. Neither do I," Conner says before continuing to unpack.

* * *

(N'Jara and Gunther's room)

As N'Jara and Gunther enter their room, they take a moment to examine it.

"Not too bad. But thought it'd be nicer," Gunther says scornfully. N'Jara just nods.

N'Jara goes to start unpacking, while Gunther stands there for another few moments before moving to do the same.

"You know, this place likely won't allow you to carry your sword around all the time," N'Jara says to his friend.

"Well, I'd like to see them stop me. This thing stays with me," Gunther says with a smirk before starting to unpack.

* * *

(Solomon and Alex's room)

As Solomon and Alex enter their room. Solomon smiles and takes a second to speed around the room. When he comes to a stop, he's wearing a huge grin.

"Ah, I needed that," he says with a laugh.

"Stop goofing off. Let's get unpacked so we can go get this tour done with," Alexander says firmly.

"Party pooper," Solomon says in disappointment, but does move to start unpacking.

As he does, he looks at Alex and asks, "You're not the slightest bit excited we're in a place where nobody has any superpowers and don't understand just how dangerous we are, and we can do whatever we want?"

"No. Because I'm not letting myself get distracted from the real reason we're here," Alex says in a tone that says he's not in the mood to hear an argument to the contrary.

That shuts Solomon up, and he just turns back to unpacking.

* * *

(Nora and Nyssa's room)

As the two girls enter the room, they turn and look at each other. After a few seconds, Nyssa says, "Let me make something clear. I'm not thrilled about this living arrangement either. But if you don't bother me, I won't bother you. Sound good?"

"Fine with me," Nora responds, still less than thrilled she has to room with Ra's al Ghul's daughter.

"Good," Nyssa says before heading towards her bed and starting to unpack. Nora heads to her bed as well and starts unpacking as well.

* * *

(King's study)

"On behalf of King T'Challa, I wanted to pass on his sincere thanks for being willing to accept our children and the children from Ryker's Island," Cap says, Nightcrawler nodding his agreement.

"It's our pleasure," Belle says.

"I assume you will be fine dealing with the children. Obviously some of them have superpowers, and all have trained to fight. This may of course lead to some problems," Cap says.

"Don't worry, I feel confident we'll be able to deal with any problem caused by these kids," Beast says.

"Thank you," Cap says. He then looks around cautiously before saying, "Now, onto the second reason, I'm here. But first, I can't stress how important this is. The details of this conversation from this point on cannot leave this room."

Beast, Belle, and Fairy Godmother all nod, intrigued. Once he's gotten nods from all of them, Cap reaches back and pulls his shield off of his back, laying it against the wall. Nightcrawler then steps up and unstraps a box from Cap's back, previously hidden under his shield. He then hands the box to Cap.

Beast, Belle, and Fairy Godmother all look at the box curiously. Cap looks at all of them and says, "As you all know, Wakanda is at war with HYDRA. With that in mind, King T'Challa asked me to bring one of Wakanda's greatest treasures here for safekeeping."

He sets the box down on the table, unlatches it, and slowly lifts the lid. The moment it begins to open, a very bright blue glow begins to flow out and into the room. When Cap opens the lid fully, they all lean forward to get a better look.

Resting in the box is a cube, made of a material they can't identify, and glowing with such a bright blue light it would light up a dark room. The inside of the cube seems to be shifting and moving, as if space itself is contained in the center of the cube.

"This is the Tesseract, one of the most powerful artifacts in the world. It has the power to open up a doorway to anywhere in the universe. It's power has also been harnessed to create weapons of dreadful power. By HYDRA. King T'Challa did not want to risk HYDRA getting it's hands on it. So, a convincing replica was placed in the vault the Tesseract is normally kept in, and asked me to bring it here so you could protect it," Cap explains.

Beast, Belle, and Fairy Godmother all stare at the Tesseract for a few moments. Then, Beast finally speaks up and says, "Of course we will keep it safe, Captain Rogers," he says.

Cap smiles as he closes the box. He then hands it to Beast and says, "Thank you, King Beast. We appreciate your assistance." Beast nods in response.

"We had best be on our way," Nightcrawler pipes up. Cap nods and reaches for his shield, grabbing it and sliding it back onto his back before he and Nightcrawler walk out of the office.

Beast looks down at the box in his hands, wondering what to do with the Tesseract, not knowing what the coming of the Tesseract and kids from Wakanda will bring to Auradon.

* * *

**Alright, let's end there.**

**Hope you liked this chapter. And now, we have a major plot device in this story. The Tesseract will play an important part in the story later on.**

**Also, just a notice. I have another new story up. It's called Descendants: Clash of Titans, and is a Descendants-Arrow crossover. Go check it out.**

**Alright. Leave a review, give me some feedback, and stay tuned.**


End file.
